The Divine One's Rules and Laws regarding the Harry Potter World
by AuthorAndrewCharlusPotter
Summary: Title says it all listen and you've been warned. If you don't follow bad things will start to happen, I, Andrew Charlus Potter, place a curse upon your bodies that every time you write a non canon shipping story or stories without turning them into canon ships you will feel what the wizarding god and goddess feels when you blasphemed against them it would feel like a heart attack.


Wizarding God and Goddess Rules and Laws.

All Worlds, Canons and alternate worlds, parallel and fanfiction worlds, must follow our laws and our laws only otherwise face our wrath when the characters and then fanfiction authors, signed in blood Ruler Charles Andrew Harold Anderson and Lorraine Katie Ginerva Compton-Anderson, So Mote It Be."

Rule number 1 for every body: While the earth may accept homosexual, lesbianism, transgenderism and may other immoral things, the afterlife muggle or wizarding will not.

Rule number 2: Magical Marriages in the wizarding world are permanent and any magical caught cheating and having an affair with their ex- or an enemy of their husband, as soon as the climax (orgasm) happens on both parts, the wife, husband and the one whom they were cheating on with will die.

Ruler Number 3: Soul Bonds are real.

Ruler Number 4: Damsel-in-Distress Rescue Betrothal Bonds are real (Ie. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, Sleeping Beauty, The Little Mermaid, Disney Animated Version Only. (A boy damsel and a mermaid rescuer.) (Harry Potter saving Ginny's life in the chamber of secrets act as this creation of this type of bond just so you know.)

The Damsel-In-Distress Rescue Bond has rules, 1. Only the rescuer can be married permanently to the rescuee and vice versa. 2. if they don't know of the bond and married someone else other than each other, then whomever became the wife/husband of the rescuer/rescuee, they will die within 1 month to year depending on their families alignment and all. after the marriage is performed. 1 month for dark aligned spouses, 3months for neutral align supports dark, 6 months for simple neutral aligned doesn't support either side, 9 months for neutral aligned supports light and 1 yr (their 1 yr anniversary or 12 months after the marriage), light aligned."

Rule 5: Canon Couplings are the only ones allowed to be apart of fanfiction worlds and any deviation will result in our wrath when you join us in 2100. Good luck hiding.

Rule 6: You must follow the chart below no matter what to know whom belongs with whom no deviation from the chart below otherwise you will face our wrath.

James Charles Potter and Lily Jasmine Potter formerly Evans.

Arthur Septimus Weasley and Molly Elizabeth Weasley formerly Prewett.

William Arthur Weasley and Fleur Nicola Delacour.

Charles Septimus Weasley (Single, bachelor for life)

Percival Ignatius Weasley and Audrey Charlene Rankin.

Frederick Gideon Weasley (Single,Dead during the battle of Hogwarts)

George Fabian Weasley and Angelina Elizabeth Johnson.

Ronald Billius Weasley and Hermione 'Jean' not Jane Granger.

Neville Franklin Longbottom and Hannah Nicole Abbott.

Terry Andrew Boot and Susan Amelia Bones.

Luna Marie Lovegood and Rolf Jackson Scammander.

Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley.

Dean Andrew Thomas and Padma/Parvarti Patil(Can't remember which one he ended up with.)

Draconis Lucius Malfoy and Astoria Elizabeth Greengrass.

Daphne Minerva Greengrass (Single, Bachelorette for life.)

Tracey Davis (Unknown, but single bachelorette for life, because she looks like a female version of Harry Potter, like a twin girl, sister of Harry Potter."

Rule 7: If anyone deviates from our rules listed here you wil be facing my and my wifes wrath when you all die in 2100 or sooner, depending on the medical advancements and all in yalls lifetimes , so I'm assuming all blasphemous one would die sooner than 2100, hopefully but if still creates children then each 100 yrs every blasphemous fanfiction author will be placed into a hole like sink hole into the ground in the afterlife and then electrocuted and if you disintegrated you will be reborn into the past in the same dimension and all but reborn as miscarriage and then be reborn into either the Harry Potter world or the Charmed Ones world(the 1998 Charmed version one not the 2018 one.).

Rule 8: If a soul disintegrates, the soul is reborn into their life line but only as a miscarriage, stillbirth, stillborn, or be born as a newborn and die a few days after their birth. and then they are to watch their potential families life without their existence to compromise anything and if they are happier, then the soul would fade away into oblivion never to be heard from ever again. But if the family has a harder time, then the soul will give a choice to move on to a new dimension and world if possible and allow the old one to experience Armageddon.

Rule 9: There are no divorces in the magical world, celestina warbeck married the muggle-way not the magical way. No exceptions.

Rule 10: Mistaken Identities are supposed to be prevented so accident and 'unexpected immoral pleasures' can be prevent.

Rule 11: All Non canon shipping stories will soon suffer the wrath of the wizarding god and goddess, by the time the Author who wrote them perishes, hopefully before 2050 and hopefully this world suffers an Armageddon and all."

Rule 12: If the world suffers Armageddon, and the internet databases fall that means the serve and is erase from completely from existences means all fanfiction stories and their dimension counterparts suffer a Noah-Ark Like flood or a super volcanic eruption (Yellowstone is one super-volcano with other supervolcanoes spread world-wide.

Rule 13: Every story that has suffered and wants to be written has to be written based on the canon shippings only otherwise suffer our wrath.

Rule 14: Follow the chart above. if you don't you will suffer our wrath as well as the wrath of your non blasphemous counterparts your non blasphemous counterparts will electrocute you to teach you a lesson and they will continue on the electrocution until the soul crumbles into dust, if you don't regret writing non canon shipping fanfiction stories and all. Thank you.

That is our rules I hoped you enjoyed reading our rules and laws and all.

Signed in blood.

Ruler Charles Andrew Harold Anderson  
Ruleress Lorraine Katie Ginerva Compton-Anderson.

P.S. We hope to meet you sooner than you think. MWHAHAHA.


End file.
